


Апрель 2024

by PrettyPenny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future!Barry, M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Леонард не ожидал такого в три часа утра.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [April, 2024](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613648) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016  
> Бета: Bianca Neve

Леонард проснулся мгновенно: в дверь квартиры стучали. Он уставился на часы, словно от его недовольного взгляда на дисплее могли загореться другие цифры.

Раздался новый стук. Леонард выбрался из постели, выбрел из спальни, прихватив по пути криопушку, и прошел в коридор. Держа один палец на спусковом крючке и пряча пушку из виду, он открыл дверь.

Это был Барри — а точнее, Флэш, маска скрывала его лицо. Он тяжело привалился к дверной раме, отчего Леонард нахмурился еще сильней.

— Рад тебя видеть, Скарлет, — протянул он. — Не подскажешь, с чем связано твое появление на моем пороге в три часа утра?

Барри потер глаза.

— Три часа утра какого дня?

Леонард выдохнул и опустил оружие.

— Еще слишком рано. Отправляйся домой.

Пацан пронесся мимо, и Леонард, вздохнув, закрыл за ним дверь и включил свет. Когда глаза привыкли к освещению, он сощурился в сторону Барри, уже стянувшего маску. Этот Барри был старше, чем тот, которого Леонард видел в последний раз, намного старше, и он невольно задумался о Вейврайдере и путешествии сквозь время — в какую авантюру Барри вляпался на этот раз?

Барри шагнул к нему, положил руки на плечи и крепко сжал.

— Какой сейчас год, ты хотя бы можешь мне сказать?

— Две тысячи шестнадцатый, — произнес Леонард, возвращая Барри пристальный взгляд. Тот касался его с такой легкостью, словно это вошло в привычку — дотрагиваться до Леонарда, и Леонард поежился под его руками, сгоняя напряжение, скопившееся в плечах.

Должно быть, Барри это заметил, он тут же сбросил руки и потряс головой.

— У меня не так много времени — оно находит меня практически моментально, и я просто... — Барри пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, и на секунду Леонард подумал, что сделал бы шаг назад, если бы уже не был прижат к двери. — 25 апреля 2024 года. Держись подальше от Централ-Сити, ты меня понял?

— Пацан, ты говоришь бессмыслицу. — Леонард отрицательно мотнул головой, и Барри, бессильно застонав, рванулся вперед. Леонард почти выставил криопушку, когда Барри обхватил ладонями его лицо и жадно поцеловал.

— Я понимаю, что это похоже на бред, Лен, — зашептал Барри, спешно и с досадой. — Пожалуйста, просто пообещай мне. Апрель 2024 года. Не лезь на рожон.

— Обещаю. — Леонард чувствовал головокружение, пойманный врасплох, — нужно было отдать пацану должное, такое с ним случалось не часто. — Барри... — Барри снова поцеловал его, легко и нежно коснувшись губ, а затем — исчез, оставив крошечные электрические искры, которые тут же затухли.

Леонард рвано выдохнул, прошел к бару и достал бутылку водки. Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы взять стакан, приблизительно четыре секунды, затем скрутил крышку и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Алкоголь обжег внутренности, заставив поморщиться. Леонард глотнул еще раз, и жар растекся по желудку.

Слегка расслабившись, Леонард поставил бутылку обратно на полку. Утро было преступно ранним, чтобы разбираться с временными парадоксами, так что он взял криопушку, погасил свет и отправился в кровать.


End file.
